


23 Now Got His Life In His Hand(s)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot a tags to be added once things get physical..., Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angsty like Ohcaptainmycaptain, Be warned lots of music references, But for now Puuuns, M/M, Oh yeah..., Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Hatred, i like tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a <i>hot</i> stranger saves you after you get hit by a <i>buck?</i> A modern day love story, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Got his life in his hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/gifts), [anusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anusha/gifts), [L1av](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/gifts).



> Oh noooo. I hope I don't fail this. So sorry for this. You can't be [Enter feeling] since I apologized beforehand.  
> (Hope you enjoy this!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets hit by a buck.

The moon showed him the way in the dark of night. His hand(s) tightened around his motorcycle's handles, trying to calm the anxiety that was threatening to rise up, to swallow him whole.

He was going to go see his mother and his sister. Sighing, he wondered what they will see him as. The monster he sees, or family? The same carefree boy who joined the army because he wasn't ready for college? He groaned, he wasn't ready for this...

He wasn't like his old self. He now has long hair in place of short hair. Scars that come from his left shoulder and go all the way to his thighs. If he had known this would happen....

His eyes flickered down to his.. No it's.. Left arm. He couldn't see that _ominous_ silver gleam with his leather jacket and gloves on. Good. It's not he would want to see it.

How would anyone want to see it? It's not him. Him is human. That left arm is not. Him is flesh and blood. The left arm? Metal. Made by his one of his best friends, Tony Stark. The keyword is _made._

The slight distraction that looking down caused, was enough to make him miss the deer that was crossing the road. Letting out a single _gasp_ , he swerved to the left. It wasn't enough, for the buck had different ideas. It took one look at him, and lowered its head, antlers pointed threateningly at him. 

With one leap, its antlers found his chest. The force of the leap shoved him off his motorcycle. He landed on the concrete ground with a _thud_ , his motorcycle going who-knows-where. The buck's antlers pushed painfully into his ribs, before it lifted it's head and stared down at him through narrowed eyes.

With a disgusted _snort_ , it turned and bounded off into the trees that surrounded the cracked street. Headlights filled the darkness, making him raise his head slightly. His vision blurred around the edges, pain that forced his head to lay on the road was more. 

The rumbling of a car got louder, before it stopped near him. He heard a car door opening, and the scuffs of shoes jogging towards him. _Never let your guard down, soldier. Open your eyes!_. When had he even closed his eyes?

" _Jesus..._ I just saw what happened, and man... Hey, Sam, call the police!" Maybe this Sam guy was in the car? But who cares about Sam, because _f-u-uck_ this guy has a voice that would make angel's weep.

He opened eyes, and hot damn. A guy with with short blonde hair and deep blue pools for eyes -Nggghhh- leaned over him. His bangs fell over those wonderful eyes. Once the stranger realised he was staring, he blushed. 

"I, ugh, my fri-friend's gonna, is calling um... An ambulance," he stammered out, not meeting Bucky's eyes. Bucky smirked.

"Well, I don't think I need an ambulance, as long as I have you," he replied easily, ignoring the pain in his head and chest. The stranger's blush deepened, spreading down further. _I wonder how far..._

"Well y-you might have a concussion? It seemed you hit the ground pretty hard." The stranger offered a weak smile, shrugging slightly.

"I like it hard, though." Bucky grinned, noticing the strangers discomfort. His grey eyes traveled over the stranger's body. Strong arms, good to hold someone up as you... He looked lower, not trying to be discreet at all. _And by gods?!?_ Was this masterpiece, _hard?_

Bucky couldn't ignore the warmth that blossomed in his stomach. He met the angel's eyes, smirking. Well, this could become a good night after all.

He was about to make a not-so-appropiate remark, when Sam(?) called out, " Steve, they're on their way!" Ahh, Steve, fitting. 

"Steve, eh?" Steve nodded, still blushing fiercely. He stood up when the sound of sirens reached their ears. He held out his hand to help Bucky up.

Bucky raised his left hand, when he remembered that it wasn't him, it was a _monster_. He dropped his left hand, and raised his right one instead. Steve raised an eyebrow curiously, but didn't comment. Grabbing his hand, Steve heaved Bucky to his feet like he weighed nothing. 

Bucky groaned at the pain that decided to make an appearance. He vision was going black, Steve's worried voice sounding muffled and far away... He dropped to his knees, Steve catching him in his arms... Wave after wave of nauseousness, his consciousness drifting farther away until he slumped against Steve.


	2. He's looking all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital visit with no Dr. Dreamys? Oh wait, that's what we have Steve for.  
> Es tut mir leid

"Ahh, here we go. He should be awake in a few." Footsteps retreating and a door gently closed. Someone coughs and clears their throat. Quiet whispering, chuckling following soon after.

Bucky groaned, his head throbbing with pain. He attempted to open his eyes, but a blinding white light made him rethink his actions. A heavy smell of cleaning supplies hung in the air, almost suffocating.

"Hey, random-guy-who-got-hit-by-a-deer-and-name-we-don't-know, you okay?" That must be Sam, from what Bucky remembered. His voice was deeper than Steve's, sounded like he's been through everything.

"You know, you sure really carry your license with you." He continued, not waiting for an answer. Someone grunted in agreement. "It would make this a lot easier."

"Speaking of easy," another voice chimed in, new to him, "That deer did not let you off easy. Whatcha do? Piss off mother nature?" Someone snorts.

"Maybe I'm too hot for anyone to resist?" Bucky mumbled, turning his head to the side. 

"Well, that certainly seems to be the case for Steve, oh you should see- Owww!! Steve stop it. Oh stop it, don't stare at me like thaaat," the new voice whined. 

"Steve's just angry cause its true!" Same chuckles, and Bucky can hear him shaking his head. 

"I just can't go anywhere with you guys," Steve exclaims, exasperated, " You're the reason why we can't have good things!" 

"Who us??" Sam and the new person say with exaggerated innocence. Steve groans. Bucky finally tries to open his eyes again.

Squinting in the light, he sees three people sitting in front of him. Steve let's out the biggest grin once he sees Bucky's up. There are two people on either, one with dark skin, the other light with a _slight_ tan. Both have short hair, military cut? He shakes his head slightly.

"Welcome to the future, man." Sam says happily. He's wearing a green sweater with **VA** in the corner.  
His smile's easy going.

The other person grins at Sam. He finally looks at Bucky, giving him a knowing half nod, before turning his attention back to Sam. _Lovers? Or just really, really close friends?_

"So," Steve claps, bringing him back to reality, "Who _are_ you?" He looks like an overexcited puppy.

"Hopefully," Bucky responds, smooth Brooklyn drawl coming back, "Soon to be your boyfriend." He smirks at a gaping Steve.

"Oh, Steve would like that, don't worry, Dr. Strange," the new person says, looking at Bucky briefly. "By the way, the names Riley. Don't forget." Is that a threat he hears?

"I can't help but hear your accent. Brooklyn?" Sam says, oblivious to the flustered Steve. Bucky nods, still focused on Steve. Steve fidgets, not meeting his eyes except for a few quick glances. 

"Well, our Steve here," Sam rests his hand on Steve's right shoulder, and Bucky just can't help but feel a little jealous, "Is also from there. You two know each other at all?"

Bucky looks at Steve thoughtfully, the pain in his head ebbing away. Steve doesn't seem to be handling it well under his gaze. His blush is redder than a ripe strawberry. 

"I think I would remember someone like him," Bucky says slowly, narrowing his eyes a bit. Sam just smiles and shakes his head.

"He didn't look like this before, you gotta think of a small, asthmatic kid." Bucky switches his course of thinking, his eyes widening as he realised who Steve was.

"That was you?" he asks in shock. He remember that wheezing boy, who could barely do one pushup. "Damn, Steve Rogers," Steve shivers at how Bucky sounds when he says his name, "You Neville Longbottom-ed it." He lets out a low whistle.

"Since you know your husband's name, can we know yours?" Sam asks curiously. At the same time, Riley says, "Longbottom? We all know Steve wants to bottom."

"I don't know, _can_ you?" Bucky says, a smug look crossing his face. Sam flips him off, and he just shrugs. "James Buchanan Barnes," _Sergeant Barnes of the 107th, 32557038_ , "Bucky if we're friends."

"Steve wants to be more than friends," Riley coughs out. Steve shoots him aa poisonous glare. Riley points to himself with wide eyes, _who me??_

"Wait," Sam's looks at him with sudden realisation, "Bucky, as in Buck. Buck, a male deer. Buck got hit by buck. Oh my god, I've solved it all." Sam looks like a kid in a candy store. Riley bursts our laughing, while Steve tries to remain professional, but failing. The three of them are near tears.

Bucky, however, does not find any of this funny. 

A door opens, and all four of them look to the door to find a doctor walking in. He has short, curly hair, his name tag reading _Dr Bruce Banner._

"Ah, good you're awake," He walks over stiffly, going to the other side of the bed. He checks the IV that's connected to Bucky's arm, his only true arm left.

"Everything seems fine." He tells Bucky in a calm voice. "No concussion, no broken bones. Just bruised ribs, and your head might hurt a bit because of the fall you took." Bucky just nods, waiting for this to be over. Oh how he hated doctors, hospitals, just anything medical. It reminds him of...

_"Fall back, fall back. They knew we were coming!" Screams fill the air, along with the smell of blood and gunpowder. Sergeant Barnes turns to the left, meeting another soldiers eyes. They both raise their rifles._

_The soldier takes step back. He shouldn't have. A mine goes off, making the building shudder. The blast knocks Bucky off his feet, and does worse the the old building. It groans once, then its toppling to the left._

_He slides across the floor, a hand with no body hitting him. A piece of ceiling crumbles.. His left arm is trapped... He has to get out... Or die trying... Can't think... Or move... Must... He tries to move, but that only pulls on his arm. There's the sound of bones cracking, skin pulling apart, screams lost among others. He throws up on himself._

_Ringing in his ears, eyes seeing nothing, shouting over the sound of building collapsing into itself. Smell of blood, vomit, fear... So much in the air... Too much to breathe...His eyes droop close... Going in and out of sleep. Tony standing over him, whispering over and over, "It's okay, we'll fix this. We always do."_

"Bucky? Bucky!" Steve's shaking him, the worry in his eyes is too much for Bucky. He pushes Steve away, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Get out," he says coldly. Steve tries to protest, but Dr. Banner shoos them out. Sam and Riley share a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....  
> Feedback?


End file.
